the mint taste
by louise-xo
Summary: Edward dosn't remember what it's like to brush his teeth, so Bella teaches him...


**Authors note:** I have had this little story thing in my head for over a month now. It was only today that i decided to write it.I've only just recently started writting so please, i don't want to get bagged for my writting skills. Reviews would be good though :) thanks.

I went through my usual night time routine before bed.  
But tonight was different; I was staying at the Cullen's house for the night.

Charlie didn't like the idea of me sleeping the night at my boyfriend's house.So I lied and said that Edward was going camping for the weekend with Jasper and Emmett.

I took my toiletry bag from Edward's room, after trying desperately to escape his arms so I can brush my teeth. The faster i get it over and done with the quicker I could race back into his stone cold arms that sent shivers down my spine whenever he touched me with them.

Though tonight, Edward followed me to the bathroom.

I turned around to look at him puzzled  
"what's wrong?" I asked confused while unzipping my toiletry bag.

Edward was leaning up against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest and his legs overlapping eachother.He had a curious facial expression on. Though he still looked as handsome as ever, with his silky porcelain skin and those butter scotch eyes. There goes my concentration I thought.

"What?" I asked again, turning my whole body around to look at him.  
He walked over to me then, and sat at the edge of the bath, pulling the crooked smile over his face.

"I was just thinking-" he said in a normal tone  
"What's it like to brush your teeth?"

I tried to muffle my laugh by pulling my hand over my mouth. He glared at me annoyed then.

"I'm sorry!-"I said still giggling "I just wasn't expecting you to ask that, that's all"

I managed to calm down but still smiling at my adorable Edward who still looked annoyed.

"I just don't remember what it's like. And when you always come back to me after doing your nightly routine, your breathe always smells like mint." He was standing now, ruffling a hand through his hair. "It's kind of appetizing. But in good way!" he said suddenly.

"I just want to know what it would be like..." He stopped mid sentence.

"Like..?" I prompted him.

He sighed then stepped a little closer towards me. This only sent my heart racing.

"When you kiss me, I love the taste and smell of your breathe. I want to know what its like and how it would be like for you if i breathe would smell and taste the same" his tone was quiet and i only blushed my cheeks burning.

Now I was in hyperventilation. I giggled slightly and brushed my hand down his arm in sympathy. He just smiled and me and grabbed my hand from his arm and placed it on his cheek.

That's when I had an idea.

I pulled away from Edward and began to search through the bathroom cupboards beneath the sink.  
Then found what I was looking for.

Edward didn't bother to ask what I was doing, but still stood there staring at me.  
"Here" I directed a tooth brush in Edward's direction.  
He took one look at the tooth brush then back at me, then at the tooth brush again.

I gasped "don't tell me a vampire is scared of a toothbrush?" I said, looking horrified, but joking was in my tone.  
Edward rolled his eyes and grabbed the tooth brush. "What now?" he asked me.

I grabbed my tooth brush and held it up, showing him to follow my instructions. Then I took my tube of tooth paste out and drew a line down the tooth brushes. I handed it to Edward and he followed. Then I turned the tap on and placed my tooth brush under the water for a moment. Edward followed.

I waited for him to turn the tap off, and then I smiled at him when he sniffed the brush

"This smells exactly like your breathe. Mint" he smiled back at me.  
Oh how I love that smile off his. That's when I thought of a question

"why don't vampires brush there teeth?" I asked, dumbfounded that I had never asked that before. Edward just looked at me and pulled a face while rolling his eyes and asked something else.

"So, are you going to show me what to do now?"

"My, my, Edward Cullen asking for help?-"I gasp in shock again  
"I would have never thought" I began to laugh, Edward just scowled at me.

"Okay okay! Just follow me..." I placed the tooth brush in my mouth and began brushing one side of my teeth. After awhile I looked over at Edward, he hadn't started yet. I leaned over the sink turned the tap on and spat my remains out.

"Well, are you going to start?" I asked before placing the tooth brush back into my mouth.

After a moment, Edward placed the brush into his mouth.  
He had a disgusted look on his face, while he awkwardly began brushing his front teeth,his white gleaming teeth bearing for show.

I spat my remains out again, and giggled before placing the brush back into my mouth for the last time. Edward was getting more involved now and the disgusted expression was gone. He seemed...fascinated. I pointed toward the sink and I turned the tap on for him. He spat in it, then decided that was enough and rinsed his brush under the tap. I to rinse my brush and put it back in my toiletry bag.

I got my cup out from the bag and filled it up with water from the tap. I drank a mouthful and swished it around in my mouth. Then spat into the sink. I handed the cup to Edward and he followed.

"So…how was it?" I asked zipping up my bag.

Edward then grabbed my hands that were on my toiletry bag and turned me gently around to face him.  
"I want to try something" he asked in a seductive tone.

I nodded slowly, feeling like I was in a trance whenever he spoke.

He gently placed a hand on my cheek while the other was around my waist pushing me toward his stone like body.  
He leaned his head down slowly while I closed my eyes and waited.

Then his lips touched mine.

I opened my mouth up, inviting him in. He took the invite and became more passionate in our kiss.  
My hands were tightly locked around his neck, making myself push more into his body.  
Edward's hand that was around my waist was now traveling up and down my spine.  
I moaned.

Then Edward slowly pulled away but never loosing grip on me.  
He smiled and looked down into my eyes

"so, how was that?" he asked curious.  
I couldn't find my voice and instead I smiled back and pecked him on the lips.

"I take that as a yes?" He asked laughing and shacking beneath me.  
I nodded and buried my head into his chest.

"You tasted like mint" I whispered.

I looked back up at Edward. He had a huge smile on his face, both corners reaching his ears.  
"Thank you" he whispered back. Then pulled me toward him for another kiss.


End file.
